The Old days.
by Holy Yami Bakura
Summary: Pg Just in case the title says it all
1. Torney

The New Duelist  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time:8:29 Setting:Dormino Middle School Room:217  
  
  
  
Yugi:Hey,Joey! Joey:Yo,Yugi!Great to see you after uhhhh??? Yugi:Three months,Joey. Joey:Ohh yeah right. Bakura:*Gigles*Huhh my ring it is reacting to the wall no now to the door.!.!.! Kid:*Walks into the room*Hi am am Josh. Yugi:Josh,who is he? Mrs.Preston:He has just transfered from Gamico Elementry.Like you he just got out of elementery school. Joey:Hey,Yugi mind if he sits in the middle of me and you? Yugi:Sure,he can sit anywhere he wants. Joey:Thanks,Yugi. Josh:*Looks around the room* Joey:Hey you can sit here*Points to a chair right in the middle of Joey and Yugi in frontof Bakura behind Tea* Josh:Ok*Walks over and sits down* Glowing thing:*Starts to Glow inside Josh's pocket* Joey:What the????? Bakura:My ring!?!?!?!?!?! Yugi:My puzzle!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Josh:My Mellenium Itam!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Tea:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.*Whispers*Guys take a look around. Joey,Bakura,Yugi,and Josh:Opps,sorry. Glowing things:*Stops Glowing and then runs out of Josh's pocket*Sqeek!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Josh:Mellnium Hamster get back in my pocket. Yugi:What is that thing? Josh:It is the Mellenium Hamster.It is like the Mellenium Ring.It finds other mellenium itams,it can cancle out thier effect,and use them also. Joey:Thats not fair. Yugi:It is Joey. Josh:If you have an itam it means that it is fair. Joey:Ohhhhhhhhhh.My Brain hurts. Bakura:*Gigles* Mrs.Preston:Lets begin.Now the first lesson today is magic cards. Bakura:*Raises Hand* Mrs.Preston:Bakura what is a magic card? Bakura:It is a card that can do speccil effects and can be activated at any time. Mrs.Preston:Good. Bakura:*Raises hand again* Mrs.Preston:Boy,Bakura you know a lot.What is a trap card? Bakura:May I go to the bathroom? Mrs.Preston:No. Bakura:But I have to go. Mrs.Preston:Fine. Some time Later... Bakura:So,Josh do you have deck? Josh:*Pulls out some cards*Yep Yugi:Hey,Joey duel him. Joey:*Pulls out deck*Yeah sure.*Places cards down* Josh:*Places Cards down* Joey:You go first. Josh:Ok*Places a card face down in the magic/trap card zone*Then I play Red Eyes-Black Dragon in attack mode*Places Red eyes face up in attack mode in the monster zone* Joey:Good move.I play Time Wizard.Roll time.*Joey filps a coin**The coin lands on heads*Your red eyes is gone and then i play my Red Eyes. Yugi:Good move Joey. Josh:*Draws two cards*I play Blue Eyes-Whight Dragon in attack mode*Places Blue Eyes face up in the monster zone*and I will attack your dragon .You lose 600 Life Points. Yugi:Great move but how did you get a Blue Eyes. Josh:I got three from Kiba. Joey:Three.No way can I beat you.*Draws a Card*I play Baby Dragon in attack mode.*Playes Baby Dragon face up in the monster field zone*. Josh:*Draws a card*I play Baby Dragon in attack mode*Places Baby Dragon in the monster Field Zone*Then I charge it up with Dragon Claws.*Places Dragon Claws under Baby Dragon*Baby Dragon attack.You lose 200 Life Points. Joey:*Places hand over deck*I surrender. All but Joey:What?????? Josh:You played Great Joey. Joey:You played better. Josh:True but all duelist have thier own special card. Joey:Mine is FlameSwordsman. Yugi:Mine is Dark Magican. Tea:Magican of Faith. Tristan:Cyber Comander. Bakura:Change of Heart. Josh:Mine is The Legendary Black Luster Soilder.*Showes them his Favriot Card* Joey:Yugi don't you have that card? Yugi:Not anymore. Josh:I figured out a fusion.*Pulls out some other cards*Harpies Pet Dragon,Polerimazation,and Black Luster Soilder makes Black Luster Soilder on Harpies Pet Dragon. Yugi:That's cool. 


	2. The Tournement(Chapter 2)

The Tournement  
  
  
  
  
  
Time:4:26 Setting:Streets  
  
Josh:Hey Guys look at the poster on that shop's window. Bakura:A Tournement tommorow at 7:00. Yugi:Duel monsters only no Pokemon cards,Card Captor cards,or Magic. Joey:What no magic cards thats not fair. Yugi:Joey they don't mean Duel monster Magic. Josh:Thier is a card game called magic. Joey:Ohhhhhh. Bakura:Lets all go. All but Bakura and Tristan:Yeah. Yugi:Tristan are you coming. Tristan:No,i don't have a deck. Joey:*Laghes historicly* Tristan:*Pushes Joey*Hey Shut up. Joey:Ow you pushed me. The Next Day...  
  
Time:6:57 Setting:Dormino High School.  
  
  
  
Yugi:It should start soon. Joey:Real soon Announcer 1:Lets get started Match 1 Josh vs Wevile Underwood. Wevil:I would say i'll crush you like an ant but I love bugs. Josh:All your bugs can't stand up against my monster. Wevil:Just wait and see. Yugi:Good Match up. Josh:I go first.I play Red Eyes-Black Dragon in attack mode*Playes Red Eyes in the monster Zone.**Monster apperes on the field as a hologram*What the???? Wevill:No way.*Places hand over Deck*I surrender. Josh:Man*Grabs his Red Eyes* Yugi:Yeah nice show. Announcer 1:Match 2 Yugi vs Tea. Tea:I surrender to. Yugi:No Tea. Annoncer 2:We need a show. Announcer 1:Next Match Rex Raptor vs Mia Vallantine. Announcer 2:Now that is a show Rex was winning he had 2000 Lif points to Mia's 50.But then Mia came back and won the match. Yugi:That was close. Announcer 1:Match 4 Joey vs Bakura. Bakura:Play good.. Joey:You to. Bakura:You go first. Joey:I play Red Eyes.*Places it down* Bakura:Change of Heart*Throwes it down* Joey:Noo my Red Eyes.Basic Insect.*Playes it* Bakura:Attack.Sorry Joey. Joey:Sok man. Announser 1:*Sarcasticly*What a show. Announser 1:Next Match Yugi vs Josh Yugi:I forfit. Announcer 2:Not again. Announser 1:Mia vs Bakuara Mia:Harpies Pet Dragon*Playes it* Bakura Change of heart*Playes it* 10 Minutes Later...  
  
Announser 1:It is the last Duel. Announser 2:Josh vs Bakura!!!!!!!! Josh:Bakura do not forfite. Bakura:Same for you. Josh:Blue eyes*Playes it* Bakura:Wight Magical hat. Josh:Attack. Announcer 1:Bakura Loses Josh:Sorry Bakura:Its ok. Announser 1:*Hands Josh the medal and $500*  
  
Later that Night...  
  
All:That was fun wasnet it All:Yeah. 


	3. The New Dueler(Chapter 3)

A New Dueler  
  
  
  
  
  
Time:5:46 Setting:Streets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Josh:Hey look at that kid. Kid:Hi,my name is T.J. Yugi:Hi T.J. All:But Yugi and T.J.:Hi T.J. Josh:Hey he has a deck. Josh:By the Way I am Josh. Yugi:I am Yugi Joey:Joey. Tea:Tea Tristan:Tristan. T.J.:Hi Josh:Hey why don't we go to my house and watch Hamtaro. All But Josh and Tristan:Sure. Yugi:Tristan are you coming? Tristan:No,I Hate Hamsters. Joey:My Brain hurts still. Yugi:Joey Your brain always hurts. Josh Lets go. All but Tristan and Josh:Yeah. 


End file.
